Home again
by lillee-of-the-vallee
Summary: My first story ever. I'm not a very good writer. Summary: On a dark night a strange woman and child appear at the gates of Konoha, and all are surprised to see Hinata who had disappeared seven years ago. I don't own Naruto!
1. The night she came back

Chapter 1

Two a.m and the whole leaf village is quiet. The guards on duty are ready to fall asleep. The entire village is at peace.

Yawning one of the guards turns to look at the gate. Suddenly, he feels a strange chakra coming from the other side. He turns to the second guard ,who had fallen asleep minutes before, and nudges him awake

"W-what? What...is it...?" The second guard starts to feel the chakra as well.

"What do you think we should do? Should we go and tell the Hokage?"

"No. One of us should stay, in case who ever is out there tries to get in."

The second nodded, "I'll stay. You go get the Hokage. Quickly now!"

With that said, guard number two took off to the home of the Hokage.

As soon as he left the first guard went over the gate to investigate. He sat on top waiting, but when nothing happened, he ventured down, and what he saw shocked him.

There in front of the gates was a woman and a child. The woman looked to be quite young, twenty-six at the oldest. She had pale eyes, that kind of reminded the guard of someone. Her hair was long and dark, and was very messy. Her clothes had been all torn up, torn so much you could see her underwear. Her porcelain skin was covered in cuts and bruises, with one particularly large gash that went down her leg. The woman's stomach was large as if she were pregnant.

The boy beside her, who looked no older than three or four, had her same dark hair, though shorter. His eyes looked very menacing, like those of a shark had been put on to a boy. They were little larger than a fishes eye, but were sunken in, a black eyelid over top. His pupil was small, but not as small as his iris. The guard couldn't make out the colour. The boy was also covered in injuries. Both of them looked as if they had just escaped from a horrible battle.

The guard decided to confront them, and see what they were doing there. He approached very carefully, in case this was all a ruse to get in the village. When he was sure they were all alone, he addressed the woman,

"Stop! What business have you here?"

The woman slowly stood up a little straighter, and looked the man in the eyes.

"Please sir, my son and I have just recently lost our home, and his father. We barely managed to escape. Please have a doctor look at my son." The woman looked so heartbroken, it tore the young guard up inside.

He was just about to answer her pleads when the gate behind him opened up. There stood the Hokage, and his wife. They looked as if they jumped out of bed and through on whatever was lying around. (Which is precisely what they did.)

The young couple came closer, and there eyes grew wide.

"It can't be..." Whispered the wife.

"It is..." Her husband responded, "...Hinata..."


	2. Her again

Chapter 2

"...Hinata..." The Hokage barely whispered it, though everyone heard what he had said. With closer inspection the party discovered that his words, were indeed correct.

"Is it really you? Hinata?" Asked the Hokage's wife. The woman smiled at the pink haired medic nin, and nodded her head.

"Hinata! Where have you been all this time? You just disappeared during a solo mission. There was no trace of your existence and yet, now your here..." The pinkette broke out in uncontrollable sobs, whimpering over a memory she thought had been long since put to rest.

"Sakura, please don't cry... It was never my intention to cause you so much trouble... It is so good to see you," The dark haired beauty turned to the Hokage "...both...Hello, Naruto" Naruto was still shocked by this event and he nodded lost in his own thoughts . It was really Hinata, but she looked so much more grown up since he last saw her, she was practically a different person.

"Hinata..." He whispered again, feeling somehow, if he said it to loud, he would wake up, and she would disappear again. The wind blew gently through her hair, and the moon made her skin glow in a celestial manner.

"Lord Hokage, I would like your permission to allow my son to see a doctor... please... Naruto." Hinata said the last part so quietly Naruto almost missed it. Then a sudden realization hit him and his eyes widened, looking towards the boy. "...son?"

All attention then went to the child in question. He was very small, and appeared to be gravely ill. Blood covered most of his tiny , shaking body.

One look at him, and he was in Sakura's arms being rushed to the hospital, without a word from Naruto. There was no need for an answer.

"Akio, bring Hinata immediately, I have to treat their wounds stat!" The pink haired kunoichi exclaimed to the first guard, without slowing her pace.

"This way if you please, Lady Hyuuga" Akio spoke politely to Hyuga, gesturing ahead. She nodded then looked over to the orange haired Hokage.

"You can do what you like with me, after I make sure my boy is alright." She gave Naruto a small smile, and followed after Akio.

All Naruto could do, was watch as she walked away. Again. 'What should I do?' Was the only thing going through his mind as he stared.

When our little Huyga made it to the hospital she was rushed off to an operation room. She didn't get the chance to check and make sure her son was getting the attention he needed, but she felt relieved knowing he would be under an old friend's care.

'Knowing Sakura she is probably taking care of his injuries personally...' Hinata smiled a little to herself. Oh, how much she had missed the Leaf village! Then her thoughts wondered to the reason she left, to the man she had left for. The man who... She was jerked out of her thought by a loud angry voice. The injured mother looked up and was met with a very familiar face.

Blonde hair, brown eyes, large bust, and purple diamond in the middle of her forehead.

"Lady Tsunade..." The blonde's eye's got wide, and she shook her head trying to fix her focus. All of her anger about being woken up in the middle of the night with a headache, instantly disappeared. She had been told it was a very important patient she hadn't seen for awhile, but she never would of thought, or even dreamt it would be the ex-Hyuuga heiress standing before her.

"Hinata... It's you..." Tsunade's face went from shocked to angry. "Where the hell have you been, damn it? Its been what? Six years! Now you decide to come back?" Hinata could swear she could see smoke coming from the retired Hokage.

"I am sorry, my lady, but I just couldn't come back... until...now..." The dark haired girl whimpered softly.

Tsunade could tell by the sincerity in her voice, how broken the woman in front of her was. It hurt the busty woman to see such a sweet girl torn up in such a way, but no sooner said than done, Hinata flahsed her a shy smile, and the ex-Hokage couldn't help but forgive her. After all, they didn't know why she had left them in the first place.

"Well we can talk about all that later. Right now all we have to worry about is patching you up."

Two hours later the boy and his mother were fast asleep, all wounds attended.

"I never thought she would just waltz back here like that... Its just so... bold" Sakura was talking with Tsunade.

"She mustn't have had much choice. Her injuries were pretty bad, especially the one on her leg. She told me she had to carry her son most of the way... Speaking of which, how is the boy? Can you tell who the father is?"

This was a question that everyone had been pondering. Who could the father be?

"Unfortunately, I have yet to figure that out just yet... Though his eyes... I feel... I feel as though I've seen them before...What do you think, my lady?"

"To tell you the truth Sakura, I dont know what to think. This all happened so suddenly. Do you know what Naruto intends to do with her?" Sakura looked at her hands and answered

"To tell YOU the truth, I have no idea what his plan for Hinata is... In fact I ran here so fast I'm not even sure if he gave his permission for me to treat them..."

"I see... Well I'm sure he would of told you to treat them, and I'm glad you came and got me... Things sure are going to get hectic around here, when everyone else finds out about this..."

Sakura turned to look out the window of the little office they were in. The sun was starting to rise. Showing off its hue's of pinks and oranges. It really was quite beautiful.

"Yes, it is going to get busy. But I think Naruto intends to keep this on the down low, at least until Hinata, and her boy get a little bit of rest."

"Your probably right. After all you know him best. Another thing though, my examination on Hinata showed results that she is pregnant once more."

"Yes she did look a bit round, and I couldn't see her gaining all that weight right in the stomach."

"About six and a half months , I'd say. Mmm, I wonder what we are going to do about all this..."

Sakura and Tsunade laughed a bit. Things certainly were going to get interesting very soon.


	3. The Angel

Chapter 3

The world was renewed the next morning when they awoke to a shining new day. The warm sun shone brighter, it seemed, then it ever had, and not a single cloud could be seen across the bright, blue horizon. It was quite the pleasant change after the constant flow of rainfall lately.

Out enjoying the clear morning, were two familiar ninja. The first of the duo was of average height for a man. He had messy brown hair and red triangular markings under his canine like eyes. He wore a simple black t-shirt over mesh, and plain black shorts. He was confident, and very attractive..

The second was taller than the first, and casually donned his signature sunglasses. Today, despite the heightened temperatures, he still had his usual air of mystery about him, sporting a black hooded jacket, with the hood worn up. Underneath, he wore a mesh shirt, and for bottoms a pair of dark gray pants. Both wore the traditional ninja shoes.

They were heading to a quaint little restaurant for some early morning breakfast.

"So that last mission was a real drag, don't you think? I mean this guy was supposed to be some huge threat or something. Pfft. This was SUPPOSED to be an A-ranked mission? Seriously! An untrained genin could have taken down that wimp!"

"You should be thankful it was so easy. Its not often we get a break like that these days."

"Awe, come on Shino. Don't tell me your not even the tiniest bit annoyed that they put us on a kiddie mission. There was no challenge at all. It is actually, sad."

"No Kiba, I'm not. I was glad to return to my family so soon."

"And safe, I guess., pfft...but wait, yeah, you have a new little one! How's he doing?"

"Fine. He's a perfectly heathy little boy."

"That's good, that's good."

They continued they walk in silence. Not awkward necessarily, but constant. The type of quiet that only comes when one is simply glad to have the company of another. They walked like that until something caught there attention.

Well not something, exactly more like someone. Two someones to be exact. A couple of girls and they were gossiping loudly enough for the whole town to hear.

"Guess what! It's rumoured that a mysterious woman and child showed up in the village last night."

"Yeah, I did hear about that. She's at the hospital right? My brother is one of the guards that found them. Said it was totally top secret and stuff."

"Well ,did he tell you who it was?"

"Well I'm not supposed to say, but my brother did say it was a girl who went missing after her solo mission, about six or seven years ago."

"No way! You mean like the Hyuga heiress?"

That got Kiba and Shino's attention right away. The dog nin had the one girl's arm faster than you could say 'heal'. Shino was quite surprised as well, but approached more slowly.

"What did you just say? Hinata's here? Are you sure?"

"..."

"Answer me!"

The poor girl looked terrified. She couldn't move. He had sprung out of no were, it seemed, and his demanding tone and tightening grip on her arm had her spooked. Finally, the initial shock wore off and she answered, fumbling over her words.

"I-I don't know if it was her. It's just a possibility. Now...g-g-get your hands off me!"

She tried to hit Kiba away but he disappeared just as fast as he had arrived. Shino gave an apologetic nod and then was hot on his friend's heels.

Kiba's mind was a blur. 'Was it her? Has Hinata finally come home?'

He was so lost in thought and so impatient to get to the hospital that he had forgotten all about Shino, who lingered on behind him..

When the bug nin caught up to him, he attempted to reason with him, forcing him to slow done my firmly grasping his shoulder.

"Kiba think about this logically! We don't even know if it's her!"

"Who else do you know that disappeared six or seven years ago? Only her! It has to be, there is no one else!"

"Kiba, I know how you feel. I want it to be her just as much as you do, but I don't want you to be disappointed if it isn't. All I'm saying is don't get your hopes up. Just in case."

"I ...I just know it is her...|I can feel it."

They continued on, keeping at a near run all the way to the hospital, (Which took them mere minutes, at the rate they were going) . Once they arrived, they paused only for a second before simultaneously bursting though the doors and making such a racket, the poor doctors thought they were under attack.

"Where is the patient that was brought here last night?" Kiba asked the receptionist, with an unintentional growl.

"I am not allowed to disclose that information sir, and will you please keep your voice down this is a hospital." The receptionist looked annoyed, but this didn't discourage the dog nin. He pushed the matter further, not willing to back down so easily. He was going to find out even if he had to lie to do so.

"Sorry about that. The truth is Shino and I are under the Hokage's orders to question this woman. " He said, his tone turning more official. "Would you be able to direct us to her?"

Shino could tell what Kiba was doing, but didn't say anything, for he to was curious to see if this woman was indeed there long lost friend.

The receptionist was sceptical about the pair. They burst in like a hurricane, and now claim it was a mission from the Hokage? If they were lying, she could get in a lot of trouble, but if they were telling the truth, and she didn't let them go, she would be in trouble anyways. She looked them over carefully, debating what to do with her situation. Yes, they were honourable ninja, they wouldn't lie like that. She decided to give them the benefit of the doubt and her scowl became a smile.

"Well if the Hokage gave you order's... All right... Lets see..."

The small woman started looking through some papers as the boys watched, hanging on the egde of their seats. Finally, she found what she was looking for, and handed it to Kiba.

"This is the room she is in. Please proceed with caution, and don't allow anyone to follow you,. This is first and foremost, top secret"

"Thanks, we'll be careful."

With that, the two men took off down the hall like the bullet from a gun. The room was in a private part of the hospital. , down many halls, and behind many doors. Finally, they arrived at room 1142. Kiba swallowed hard, and stood staring at the wooden door until he heard Shino's voice behind him.

"Well... Are we going in?"

Kiba swallowed one more time and gave a little nod. He reached for the door handle, and turned it slowly pushing the door open with a resounding creak. As he peered inside, he couldn't believe what he saw. At first, he was sure it was an angel, but when he looked again he saw it really was his old teammate and friend , Hinata.

She looked so beautiful sitting on the little bed. Her hair had gotten longer since he last saw her. Her skin was flawless as a china doll, and her eyes were just as beautiful as he remembered. She was only wearing a hospital robe, but he thought she looked more beautiful than a princess nonetheless. He couldn't help but stare in wonder. Even in his wildest dreams he had never dared hope to see her again...

Shino had the same kind of reaction as Kiba. He had wished with all his heart it would be her, but had not allowed his hopes to high. Now, here he was, looking at his old crush, the woman who had held his heart before she had disappeared. He couldn't breathe. She was even more breathtaking than she was back then.

The dark haired woman looked back at her old friends. She had not seen them in so long that she barely recognized them at first. 'They have both become quite handsome men.' She thought with a faint blush appearing on her pale cheeks.

Finally, she decided to break the ice.

"I was wonder how long you two were going to wait outside the door..."

She smiled at them with that beautiful smile of hers and they both melted.

"Hinata..." Kiba was the first of the two to talk "Where have you been? I've been so worried about you... We all have been"

"Kiba, Shino, I am so sorry to have worried you. I just...wasn't able to make it home 'til now."

"Well..." Shino started, "We're glad to have you home now. Do you mind if we come in? I believe we have a lot to discuss."

"Of course. Please come and sit"

The men entered, and took a seat, Shino on a chair by a desk, and Kiba on the floor near Hinata.

"How have you two been? It's been so long." Hinata figured she better start the conversation before the silence consumed them.

Kiba, with a big grin, was the first to answer. "Well let's see... I've been kicking major butt lately! Lots of missions, it's crazy!"

"I see that's wonderful Kiba. Speaking of which, where is Akamaru?"

"Oh , he's at home with the wife."

"You have a wife? How wonderful! Do you have any kids?"

"Yeah, I got a little girl! Well, not so little anymore., I guess. Her name is Mariko, and it's hard to believe she is already five years old!" Kiba sounded very proud.

"That's a beautiful name Kiba. And how 'bout you Shino? Do you also have a wife and kids?"

"As a matter of fact I do. My daughter, Tsubaki, is also five and my son Ichirou is six months. They grow up so fast."

"That's wonderful Shino! Congratulations on your new son! "She laughed , placing a hand on her own abdomen. "As you can probably tell, I'm expecting soon myself."

"How far along are you Hinata?" Shino inquired curiously, gazing towards her swelling stomach.

"I'm about six and a half months in." The woman gave a sad, little smile. She hadn't allowed herself to think about it, let alone grieve since the incident had occurred. But before she had the chance to think much more on it, there was movement behind her on the bed, and a young boy sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Noticing the two men sitting in his appointed room, he suddenly became shy,

"Mama, who are you talking to?" The little boy asked nervously as he peeked around his mother's back, his hand clinging to her shirt..

Shino and Kiba did not know what to say .He had beady little eyes, and sharp teeth. His bangs were straight like his so-called mom's, but spiked right up in the back. They looked from him, to each other, and back again, with a mix of awe and confusion. The bug and dog nin had never seen a child quite like this one, and the same question went through there heads as they tried not to stare: 'Who is the father?''


	4. Family

_I'm so sorry this took so long. My editor just got a new job so she was kinda busy. Well while I'm talking about my Beta I would like to say Thank you so much! My story would suck if you didn't make it better! :) And thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting my story! It just makes it that much more fun to wright! :) Oh and I forgot to say in the first chapter I do not own Naruto_

Chapter 4

"Oh, Moriha, did we wake you my sweet?" Hinata looked at her son, with all the love a mother could give and he smiled back, his cheeks glowing..

"No, I'm just not ..." ~He yawned stretching his short little arms towards the ceiling. "tired anymore, mama... " The boy pulled his mom down so he could whisper into her ear, a look of dicontent across his boyish face. "Who are those men, anyways?" Hinata sat back up and smiled at he precious child, then directed her eyes towards her two gaping mouthed visitors. Kiba and Shino continued to gawk, despite their best intentions.

"These are some of my old friends, Moriha. This," She motioned to the dog nin, "is Kiba Inazuka, and this is my good friend Shino Aburame." She gestured now, to the bug handler. "Shino, Kiba this is my son, Moriha. He is almost six. Say hello dear" She gazed towards her son and flashed a reassuring smile.

He looked over at the two ninjas. They looked harmless enough, but that's what he had thought about those bad ninja that attacked his family. He gave them a little glare and hid half of his face behind his mother's back, scowling as he spit out his words.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you, mother friends." Finished with his little speech, he withdrew fully behind his mother once more. He would never trust them. He peeked back at them shyly, just for a moment. Nope. They definitely looked dangerous.

Hinata felt a great sense of relief wash over her. She was so thankful that her little boy where and safe and alive. And with her. After staring at her son a moment longer, she gave a happy sigh, and returned her attention to her long lost friends.

"I hope I'll be able to meet your children, and wives sometime soon." She attempted to make them feel a little less awkward, as she could tell, they all had become.

"As soon as you getout of this place I'll introduce you to my family." Kiba said with feigned enthusiasm. Of course he wanted to introduce her to them, but all interest was currently on the small boy hiding behind his mother.

Hinata was just about to respond when there came a knock at her door.

"Come in" Chimed her sweet voice.

The door creaked open, and the Hokage and his wife entered the room, their eyes instantly locking upon the whole of the former squad 8, sitting together.

"Kiba, Shino why are you here? How did you find out?" The hokage asked a bit irritated and even more confused "And come to think of it...how the hell did you get in here?". He had wanted to talk with Hinata before everyone was notified of her return to the village. Apparently though, he was too late as these two had some how figured it out.

"Well Naruto, I think the real question is why you didn't tell us she was back! What were you thinking?" Kiba was outraged that Naruto had even dared keep this from him and Shino. After all, they were her best friends.

"Look, it's standard procedure. I'm the Hokage so I'm supposed to interrogate dangerous criminals first"

"Dangerous? Criminal? How could you talk about Hinata that way! This is her home! She was kidnapped against her will, and held until now! There is no way she would of left on her own free will! And now you accuse her of being a traitor? You bastard, what do you know! " Kiba was furious that the blond leader would treat Hinata in such way. After all she had been through. "There's no way... Tell him Hinata."

"Kiba... I..." Hinata didn't know what to say. She knew she had hurt then all when she left. What she didn't know was that they, well Kiba so far, had thought she had been a prisoner all this time. a pang of guilt hit her and she turned her eyes away from the dog nin.

"Kiba be reasonable. I know Naruto doesn't want to treat Hinata this way, but until we know all the details of what happened..." Poor Sakura was cut off by an angry Kiba.

"Details, right. Oh, so until she can prove she was a captive she is to be categorized as a scummy criminal!"

"Kiba please. She has a child! Doesn't that itself, go against her innocent, memory? And what's more is she's pregnant yet again. So until we know what kind of person the father is or was, and where she's been hiding all these past years, we must keep her under surveillance. Do you understand?" The pink medic nin tried to reason, but Kiba wouldn't be satisfied with such an answer. Shino remained silent, dark eyes watching from the sidelines.

"She could of been raped for all you know! Don't you have any sympathy? Maybe its not even the same father! She could of been beaten in to submission! Don't you even care about her anymore? Maybe..." Kiba was interrupted by a meek, angry voice.

"Daddy never hit my Mama." Everyone looked to the small boy who had just spoken up. He had a deadly expression dwelling in his small features. He couldn't believe people would accuse his father of being mean or cruel to his mother. What did they know...those...villains!

"It was bad ninja like you who took my daddy away! We were happy. We were happy and now daddy... daddy...is..." Moriha broke eye contact with Kiba, trying to hold back his tears.

Hinata held his small hand and blinked sorrowfully at her son. 'He is such a strong boy. He's only six years old, and just lost his father. Yet...he only cried once. He wont let anyone see him cry... Just like his father.' Hinata thought to herself, her own eyes welling up. She sucked in a bretah and staring hard at the floor, she began her confession.

"Kiba, Moriha's right. His father never hit me, and... and I did leave on my own. Maybe not right from the start, but after i got to know him I just couldn't...I couldn't leave... I'd rather not talk about this...right now..." Shaking her head, as if trying to lose the thought, she turned her attention to the Hokage. Her gaze shy and scared. "You can lock me up if you think it will help, Naruto." The hokage looked at her. She looked heartbroken, but he knew he couldn't go easy on her... could he?

'She just confessed that she left the Leaf Village of her own will. Still, its not like she's in the Bingo Book or anything exactly. We haven't heard a anything about or from her until now. On the other hand who knows who she has been talking to, and the latter is the problem. Even if she hasn't done anything wrong..' Naruto was having a battle within his mind. She had deserted them and taken off to who know's where. Was the Hinata before him even the one they all so fondly remembered?

At this time Shino, who had been quiet for the entirety of the argument, thought it was a good time to remind everyone that he was still present.

"In my opinion, you should just leave her be. She didn't do anything against the law that we know of, and we have no reason to assume otherwise. The only crime she committed was falling in love with the wrong man. It broke us when she left, but she did it to be with a man she had fallen in love with. One that she knew the village would not accept. And besides if her life was still good where she was I don't think Hinata would be here in the village right now. Have some compassion. Something obviously happened to make her return, and I'm sure in time she'll share it with us." Everyone let Shino's words sink in. After about a minute of silent contemplation, Sakura finally spoke up.

"I agree with Shino. Unfortunately it's not that simple. We will need to interrogate her, and have an anbu follow her and her son around for awhile. I am sorry, but for the safty of the village, we must take certain precautions. What do you think Naruto?"

"Sounds good to me! I didn't really want to punish you, Hinata." Naruto gave Hinata one of his famous smiles. It appeared there was no need to worry, as everything would go smoothly.

"Thank you so much Naruto, Sakura! And you too Shino!" Hinata was pleasantly amazed by the forgiveness of her sweet friends. The past she could not erase, but from here on she would remain with the one's she had once called family. Everyone fell into a warm silence, smiles all around.

Suddenly, Shino spoke up again, but this time to the moping dog nin.

"Kiba are you alright?"

"How can I be! I just found out one of my best friend's chose some random guy over us! We were like your family Hinata! Remember, you told that! And you didn't...you didn't even say goodbye!" The dark haired woman could see how much she had hurt her friend, who was now trembling, Shino's arm on his shoulder.

"Kiba... I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, or, or anyone. But sometimes you have to leave you family, in order to find yourself, and that special someone who makes you the happiest of all." The Hyuuga smiled a bit at the memory of her lost lover. "The thing with families is even when you leave, you can always come back into their loving arms, and they will always hold you close and forgive you for any sin." Hinata looked at her sad , feeling regret at the way she had done it, but not for what she had done. She never intended to cause so much heartache in someone she loved so much.

Though he understood what she was saying, her words still stung. Family. It's like when he got married. He doesn't live with his mother anymore, but he goes to see her all the time and she always welcomes him back with open arms...Eventually, it seems, everyone grew up. They start lives of their own. Families of their own...

"I guess you're right Hinata. It's alright as long as your happy. I'll support you. " He paused a moment, meeting her eyes intensely. "But next time...please don't just disappear. "

"Thank you Kiba it means the world to me to hear you say that" and...and I won't. I'm so sorry. " Hinata was so happy to be with Shino, Kiba, Naruto, and Sakura again, all she could do was smile. The world felt just like it used to. Right. But before long, her smile faded once more.

"Ahem...ah...speaking of families..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and cleared his throat awkwardly"...I kind of, told your family you were back, and you father, sister, and Neji are supposed to meet me here anytime now." No sooner said than done, there was a knock at the door.


End file.
